Tú serás mío
by LadyDestructor
Summary: Nina es una chica de 14 años de edad,la cual vive con su hermano mayor a causa del trabajo de sus padres. Ella esta enamorada de Lysandro Ainsworth,pero...el ni siquiera sabe que existe.
1. Conociéndolo

**MUY BUENASH CRIATURITASH DEL SHEÑOR :'D**

**Para este fic les pido respeto uvu y si no les gusta el NinaxLys...no les recomiendo que lo lean owo**

**Pero buano x'DDD ¡DISFRÚTENLO!3**

* * *

><p>[PoV Nina]<p>

Yo era feliz de sólo observarle,verle feliz,sonreír.Él era el hombre de mi vida,lo sabía y lo sentía muy en el fondo de mi corazón,era perfecto aunque...él no sabía siquiera mi nombre. -¡Wow,Lysaaaaaaaandro! -ese era su nombre. Lysandro Ainsworth,17 años cumplidos el 22 de Noviembre,1.82 de altura,albino y con heterocromía,su hermano mayor se llama Leigh el cual es el propietario de la tienda de ropa de la ciudad.- Eres tan perfecto...-dije suspirando y quitándome los cascos en los cuales sonaba la voz del antes mencionado chico.-

-¡Nina,abre la puerta! -mi molesto hermano había estado tocando la puerta mientras que yo escuchaba música,por lo tanto,había estado afuera desde hace un MUY BUEN RATO-

-¡Ya,ya voy! -corrí hacia la puerta y lo deje entrar-

-Debo irme ya -se agacho para quedar a mi altura- ten mucho cuidado,¿Si? -papá y mamá se la pasaban viajando de un lado a otro gracias a su trabajo y como resultado teníamos que mudarnos de casa muy seguido,eso había afectado mucho mis notas...por lo tanto optaron por dejarme en casa de mi hermano mayor,así quizás podría llevar una vida feliz.-

-E-Está bien,tú igual -le abrace fuertemente-

-N-Nina...-correspondió a mi abrazo y luego de unos segundos nos soltamos- aquí tienes la cuota mensual de papá y mamá -me dio un cheque- si quieres podemos ir a cambiarlo mañana e ir de compras -me dio leves palmaditas en la cabeza.-

-¡Por supuesto! -sonreí- vi muchos accesorios lindos en el centro comercial que me gustaría comprar

-Ja,¡Entonces mañana cambiaremos esto! -se levanto,sonriendo- mientras tanto yo ya debo irme.¡Vuelve temprano del instituto hoy! -dijo mientras salía de mi habitación-

-¡Desde luego! -me despedí de él con la mano y luego de un rato salió de la casa.- si tan sólo Lysandro nos pudiese acompañar... -cogí mi bolso en forma de conejo y salí de casa yo también.-

-¡Buenos días,Lina! -la vecina de enfrente me había saludado.-

-Buenos días y me llamo Nina,no Lina -sonreí un poco agobiada,la verdad es que ella me caía mal ya que pretendía a mi hermano.-

-¡Ups,lo lamento,es de humanos equivocarse! -sonrió de manera...¿Cínica?

-Humanos,más no brujas...-sin más me di la media vuelta y seguí con mi camino al instituto.-

-Nina,Nina,Nina,Ninaaaaaaaaaa -a lo lejos podía ver a mi amiga Lizzy correr hacia mi.-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -corrí también hacia ella.-

-¡V-Vi a Lysandro hace poco,iba a su instituto! -dijo agitada.-

-¿Estás de broma?

-¡Te lo juro! -su cara era de lo más graciosa; estaba roja como un tomate y su cabello era un desastre,estaba todo fuera de su sitio.-

-¿D-Dónde decías que lo habías visto? -sonreí-

-¡Doblando la esquina,CORRE! -antes de que ella terminara la oración yo ya me encontraba llegando a la esquina.-

-A-Ahí esta...-suspire mientras me asomaba disimuladamente por el borde(?) de la pared- Necesito tomarle una foto -saqué mi celular y con precaución le tomé la foto al chico,aunque no sirvió de nada ya que igual el sonido del obturador me había delatado.-

-¿Uh? -Lysandro separó su vista de la libreta en la que escribía y miro de un lado a otro,descubriéndome.- ¿Necesita algo,señorita? -se acerco a mi.-

-N-No,¡Nada de nada! -sonreí inocente-

-¿Está segura? -me miro alzando una ceja.-

-¡Me llamo Nina! -no sabía que hacer,estaba muy nerviosa,así que le tendí una mano para saludarle.-

-Un gusto,mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth -se encorvo un poco,cogió mi mano y la beso.-

-Y-Y-Y-Yo -al instante sentí mi cara entera arder,había sido muy amable a pesar de haber acabado de conocerme.-

-¿Se siente usted bien? -me miro a la cara.- de pronto se puso roja,¿Está enferma? -puso una de sus manos en mi frente.-

-¡E-Estoy bien! -sonreí dulcemente.- el placer es todo mío,Lysandro

-Que lind- -algo o más bien alguien lo interrumpió...-

-¡Lysandritoooooooo! -una chica de cabellera blanca,en mi opinión era muy mona.- Te he estado buscando,¡Saliste de casa muy rápido! -le dio un leve golpe en la espalda- anda,¿Quién eres tú,muñequita? -se acercó a mi-

-Me llamó Nina...¿Tú quién eres? -le mire de arriba hacia abajo con desprecio-

-¡Ja,me llamó Rosalya! -rió- soy la novia de Leigh,el hermano de Lysandro -bueno,al menos podía fiarme de ella.-

-Encantada...-hice una pequeña reverencia.-

-¡Que linda eres!,¿Estudias en Sweet Amoris? -me miro.-

-¡N-No!,estoy en el instituto de la otra ciudad

-Oh,¿Eso quiere decir que no vives aquí? -ambos me miraron confundidos.-

-¡Sí,sí vivo aquí! -reí- pero mis padres han decidido inscribirme a ese instituto ya que piensan que es mejor que Sweet Amoris -desvié la mirada-

-Uhm...-Lysandro se rasco la barbilla.- sin embargo,nuestro instituto es bastante bueno,¿A que sí Rosalya? -miro a la peliblanca.-

-¡Desde luego!,y hay gente muy agradable -le regreso la mirada a Lysandro con cierta ternura...después de todo no creó que ella sólo sea "La novia de su hermano".-

-¡Bueno,pues les diré a mis padres que me cambien de instituto para el próximo curso! -me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme.- fue un gusto poder hablar con ustedes hoy ,pero debo irme porque como ya les dije,mi instituto está en la otra ciudad -apenas pude dar algunos pasos cuando escuche que alguien le gritaba a Lysandro en plan reclamo.-

-¡Anda maleducado,acompaña a Nina! -gire para ver que pasaba cuando vi que Rosalya le tiraba de manotazos a Lysandro.-

-Y-Ya,R-Rosalya...-me miró apenado.- ...¿Le molestaría si le acompaño a su instituto,señorita? -¿Era un sueño verdad,LO ERA?.-

-P-Para nada -negué con la cabeza.- pero...¿Qué tú no tienes que ir a tu instituto?

-¡Oh,en absoluto! -Rosalya lo empujo- ya le inventare algo para justificar su retardo -me guiño el ojo.-

-¡R-Rosa! -él la miró apenado.-

-¡Shh,mueve el trasero y acompaña a Nina! -me señaló.-

-O-Oh por mi no hay problema,¡Suelo irme sola al instituto a diario! -me rasqué la nuca.-

-Podría sólo acompañarle hoy...no se hará costumbre tampoco -Lysandro me cogió del brazo.-

-¿¡E-En serio!? -le mire y él asintió.-

-Una vez al año no hace daño -rió.-

-Entonces...¡Nos veremos hasta la tarde,Lysandro! -Rosalya se despidió y se fue hacia su instituto.-

-Bueno...-suspiro.- ¿Vamos?

-¡C-Claro! -partimos hacia mi instituto y en el camino hablamos sobre nuestros gustos e intereses,¡Ahora se que a Lysandro le gustan los conejos,yey!-

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno...¿Que les ha parecido? :33<strong>

**Acepto sugerencias,tomatazos y esas cosas del demonio xDDDD**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana uvu **

**Les ha hablado _LadyDestructor_ y les deseo...buenas noches.(¿?) xDDDDD**

**P.D: El fic de ''Entre la espada y la pared'' lo actualizo hasta el Viernes 19(?) de Septiembre xDDD ya,eso(?)**


	2. Sin hacerle daño a nadie

**¡Muy buenash,criaturitash del señor! :'D**

**Ayer por la noche termine de escribir el capitulo que tenia planeado actualizar hasta la próxima semana...**

**Pero como al parecer estare sin internet por un muy buen rato ;_; he decidido actualizar antes :D**

**Como sea,¡Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

><p>[PoV Nina]<p>

"Tic toc,tic toc" me repetía en la cabeza,estaba realmente ansiosa por poder salir ya del instituto."Anda,timbre del demonio,¡Suena ya!" pensaba mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra un fragmento de "El diario de Ana Frank".-

-¡Señorita Lancaster!,¿Está poniendo atención? -¡Rayos,el profesor se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia mental!.-

-¡Desde luego que sí,estimado profesor! -sonreí con nerviosismo mientras toda la clase me miraba.-

-¿Ah si?, en ese caso,¿Sería tan amable de darme una pequeña parafrasis oral de mi explicación sobre Ana Frank?

-E-Eh y-yo...-en ese instante y como por arte de brujería el timbre sonó.-

-¡No crea que se ha salvado! -me miró.- hágame el favor de traerme su libreta

-Allá voy...-cogí mi libreta de la materia y se la entregué al mentor,luego él garabateo un aviso que decía lo siguiente "_Hoy Nina se la ha pasado distraida en clase,favor de responder lo que piensa sobre esta situación."-_

-Firmado y con respuesta de su apoderado -me la entregó de mala manera.- puede retirarse -me señaló la puerta y yo salí como un rayo.-

-Bueno...al menos Lysandro me ha acompañado al instituto, ¡Eso compensa toda mi mala racha hoy! -dije en voz baja mientras me dirigía a la salida del instituto.-

-Mira,mira -un par de chicas se pusieron frente a mi al salir del instituto,eran Kyary y Sally,mejor conocidas como las brujas del instituto.- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

-¡Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que Nina Lancaster,la niña de papi! -ambas chicas se rieron de mi.-

-¿Podrían dejarme en paz,por favor? -ni siquiera sabía el porque me trataban mal,yo nunca le había hecho nada a nadie desde que llegué a ese instituto.-

-¡Mírala,hasta para esto finje ser educada!

-Eres tan pátetica -una de ellas me empujo tirándome al piso.-

-Por cierto querida,¿Quién era el chico que venía hoy contigo? -la otra chica me miró esperando respuesta de mi parte.-

-E-Es mi novio...-"aunque él no lo sabe" dije para mi.-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -ambas soltaron una carcajada tremenda.-

-Por favor nena,¿Quién se fijaría en ti? -Kyary me miró con superioridad.-

-Sí,te vistes tan mal y además tienes el cuerpo de una niña de 6 años -se chocaron la mano.-

-¡Pero a Lysandro no le importa el físico de las personas,sólo le importa lo que hay dentro! -me levanté del piso y me sacudí el vestido.- él no es un chico superficial como todos los de éste instituto,es un caballero hecho y derecho el cual no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie de no ser necesario -sentía mucha rabia,esas chicas me tenían harta,me insultaban y lastimaban cada vez que podían...y no dejaría que se metieran con Lysandro.- así que les agradecería que no hablesen de las personas sin conocerles.

-¿Y que harás para detenernos?,¿Llorar?,¡Por que al parecer es lo único que sabes hacer! -Sally me tomó de una coleta con intención de jalarme el cabello,pero logré ser más rápida y liberarme de ella.-

-¡No me toques! -retrocedi unos cuantos pasos.-

-Que delicada,pero aún así no te salvaras de nosotras -ambas me rodearon.-

-¡Ya basta!,¿Qué les he hecho yo para que me traten así? -no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, quería llorar,no frente a ellas,pero no podía soportar más.-

-En realidad nada,nos caes mal y punto -se acercaron a mi para golpearme pero salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude y como era de esperarse ellas corrieron detrás mío,cuando menos me di cuenta ya las había perdido.-

-¡SON UNAS ESTÚPIDAS! -comencé a sollozar.- nunca les he hecho nada...y ellas me tratan así,¡OUUUH,LAS DETESTO! -cubri mi cara mientras lloraba y al ir distraída choque con alguien.- ¡Ay! -caí al piso.-

-¡Lo siento! -esa voz...- ¿Está usted bien? -miré hacia arriba y esa persona era...-

-¡Lysandro! -dije apenada.-

-¡Anda,pero si eres tú,Nina! -se puso en cuclillas frente a mi.-¿Te hiciste daño? -me tendió una mano.-

-N-No -dije en voz baja mientras negaba con la cabeza.-

-¡Menos mal,ven,toma mi mano! -me sonrió ligeramente.-

-B-Bien...-tomé su mano algo apenada y me levanté seguida de él.- g-gracias -miré hacia otro lado ya que aún tenía lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.-

-¿Qué te pasa?,¿En serio no te hice daño? -me tomó por la barbilla.-

-¡Sí,estoy bien,en serio! -me hizo mirar hacia arriba,viendo así mi cara y ojos llorozos.-

-Claro que no...ven acá -me estrecho contra él fuertemente y automáticamente me sentí bien,protegida,querida...- ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Alguien te hizo daño antes?

-¡Te juro que no! -sonreí de una manera notoriamente falsa.-

-No te creo. -suspiro.- ¿Te sentirías más cómoda si vamos a comer algo? -me soltó y me ofreció su brazo para caminar.-

-¡Claro! -me sonroje levemente y partimos al café más cercano,una vez ahí Lysandro pidió una mesa y esperamos a que nos atendieran.-

-Y bien Nina,¿Qué te apetece para comer? -me entregó una carta en donde venían las comidas que ofrecía el restaurant.-

-E-Eh...¡Sólo un capuccino está bien! -sonreí apenada,la verdad es que no llevaba demasiado dinero para comer algo más.-

-¿Estás segura? -me miró algo sorprendido.-

-¡Absolutamente! -sonreí.-

-Está bien...-luego de un rato el mesero llegó a pedir nuestra orden.-

-¿Aquí es un capuccino,pescado a la plancha(?) y un té helado? -el mesero había llegado.-

-¡Sí caballero,es para aquí! -dijo Lysandro amablemente,"Vaya,es más lindo de lo que pensé" me dije a mi misma.-

-Nina,aquí tienes -Lysandro me dio mi capuccino.- ahora cuéntame...¿Qué te ha pasado?,¿Porqué llorabas antes? -me miró profundamente con esos ojos bicolores de los cuales era acreedor.-

-Pues verás -le expliqué toda la historia con discreción e intentando contener mi llanto,no quería molestarle con mis problemas.-

-Uhm...-le dio un trago a su bebida.- veo muy mal el que esas señoritas te traten de esa forma sin una razón aparente,y si hubiese un motivo,de lo cual dudo mucho,seguiría estando mal -se rascó la barbilla.- así no se debe comportar una dama

-Lo sé...- suspire agobiada.-

-¿Qué te parece si para evitar éste tipo de cosas te acompaño al instituto diariamente? -de estar tomando tranquilamente de mi capuccino pasé a estar ahogandome gracias a la sorpresa de tal propuesta.- ¡Oh!,¿Te encuentras bien? -el albino se levantó para darme de palmaditas en la espalda.-en definitiva hoy no es tu día -se burlo.-

-¡Me encantaría que me acompañaras! -fue lo primero que pude decir luego de casi morir ahogada.- pero...¿Y tu instituto?

-¡Entro 1 hora después que tú! -sonrió.- Y mi salida es 15 minutos antes de la tuya,por lo tanto no le encuentro problema.

-E-Entonces me parece bien -sonreí felizmente.¡El chico de mis sueños me encaminaría diariamente al colegio!.-

-Bien,ahora pidamos la cuenta -llamó al mesero.-

-Son $75,señor -el mesero miró a MI Lysandro.-

-Aquí tiene -Lysandro saco un billete de su cartera.- oh,por cierto,¿Podria traer un pastelillo para mi hermosa acompañante? -me miro sonriendo.-

-Está bien,serian $15 extras -Lysandro sonrió y espero a que trajeran el pedido.-

-Y-Yo puedo pagar mi parte -dije timidamente.-

-No,yo invito -me guiño un ojo.-

-...-"¡Que inútil eres Nina!" me reclame,yo debería de haber pagado,DEBERÍA.-

-Bueno,¿Nos vamos? -asentí con la cabeza.-

-Desde luego -salimos del restaurant y caminamos hasta mi casa.-

-Bueno Nina,entonces nos veremos el Lunes en la parada del autobús,¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí,será genial! -sonreí mientras buscaba la llave de mi casa.-

-Bueno,hasta entonces -me tendió una mano para despedirse.-

-L-Lysandro...quisiera preguntarte algo -bajé la mirada.-

-¿Si,dime?

-E-Eh mañana iremos mi hermano y yo al centro comercial -comencé a jugar con uno de mis mechones de cabello.- y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir con nosotros -me cubri la cara apenada mientras esperaba un "No" por respuesta.-

-Me parece bien -dijo en tono amable.- ¿A que hora?

-3:30,en el centro comercial de la otra ciudad

-Está bien -lo apuntó en su libreta.- será un placer acompañarles el día de mañana -se encorvo ligeramente y beso mi mejilla.- Debo irme,preciosa,por favor cuídese. -esperó a que abriera la puerta de mi casa para irse.-

-Madre mia...-cerré la puerta recargandome en ella mientras tocaba la mejilla en donde me había besado.-

-¿Nina,ya llegaste? -era mi hermano.-

-¡S-Sí,acabó de llegar!

-¡Genial,ven acá! -me dirigí a donde él estaba.- te he comprando esto hoy al salir del trabajo -me dio una caja pequeña que en su interior llevaba un collar con un dije divino.-

-¡Wow,es precioso! -le abrace.- Muchas gracias

-¡No hay de que! -correspondió a mi abrazo.- ¿Lista para ir de compras mañana? -se agachó para quedar a mi altura.-

-O-Oh respecto a eso...-desvié la mirada.- he invitado a un chico a ir con nosotros mañana...¿Te parece bien? -le miré mordiendome el labio.-

-N-Nina...-noté como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas...creo que le molestó.-

-¿Eso es un no? -hice un puchero.-

-¡N-No dije eso! -se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía.- me parece bien que lo hayas invitado,pero anda ya vete a dormir, ¡Es tarde y debes descansar!

-Kyaaaaa,pero si apenas son las 7:30

-¡Razón de más! -se levantó.- ¡Ya deberías de estar durmiendo,anda,que te puede dar algo! ¿Sabías que no dormir te quita lo victoriana? -Jaja,payaso y además de payaso tonto.-

-P-Pero

-¡No hay pero que valga,mujercita! -me dio un leve empujón y decidí irme a mi habitación.-

-Ah...-suspire tirándome en mi cama.- hoy fue un día perfecto -me levanté y me acerqué a mi calendario.- un día menos para estar más cerca de Lysandro...-con un plumón dibuje un corazón en la orilla del recuadro con la fecha de ese día.- cada vez más cerca -sonreí mientras me iba a buscar mi pijama,luego de cambiarme terminé mi día,mi muy perfecto día.-

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? :'DD<strong>

**De una vez les digo que en el siguiente episodio habra salseo 7u7**

**¡Esperenlo! :DD**

**Muchas gracias por leer esto ;-; me hacen feliz xDD**

**No olviden dejar un review y compartir esto con sus amigos:')**

**Les ha escrito _-LadyDestructor-_ y les deseo buenas tardes/noches/días(?) xDD**

**P.D: Agradecimientos a mi hermanita:v Valérie Ainsworth por darme algunas ideas para este capítulo n3n te quiero,Valé:'**

**P.D#2: ¿Cómo creen que debería llamarse el hermano de Nina? owo Sugieran un nombre en los comentarios nwn ya que para el próximo capítulo lo necesitaremos x'DD**

**FB: Chibii Gurdensen **


	3. Elegir entre blanco y negro

**Muy buenash,criaturitash del sheñor:3**

**He aquí el siguiente episodio del fic NinaxLys owo**

**Como les había mencionado en el capítulo anterior...necesitaba ponerle nombre al hermano de Nina el cual es *redoble de tambores* Nick :'D**

**Agradecimientos a mi mami por darme la idea de ponerle Nicólas,pero como no se leía kul,se lo he cambiado a Nick (?)**

**Como sea,¡Disfruten el capítulo de hoy! :'DDD**

* * *

><p>[PoV Nina]<p>

Hoy era el día,¡Saldría con Lysandro! -No puedo esperar ni un minuto más -dije mientras enredaba una toalla en mi rubia cabellera.- Lalalala~ -salí del baño tarareando una canción.-

-¡Nina! -gritaron mi nombre al salir del baño.-

-¡AH! -era mi hermano.- Nick,me asustaste

-L-Lo siento,Nina -miro hacia abajo.- n-no sabía q-que t-te...¡V-Vuelvo luego! -sonrió y salió de mi habitación.-

-¡Que raro eres,hombre! -fui a buscar mi vestido y accesorios para alistarme.-

[PoV Nick]

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan grande,Nina? -me senté junto a la puerta de la habitación de hace un tiempo algunos pensamientos raros habitaban en mi cabeza,"¿Cómo sería ser más que un hermano para Nina?"- ¡Imposible! -me reprendí.No quería seguir pensando ese tipo de cosas,ella era mi hermana,habíamos crecido juntos hasta que tuve que irme a la universidad y luego ella vuelve totalmente transformada,¡Era una locura!.-

-¿Nick,que haces? -salió de su habitación,ya vestida.-

-¡N-Nada!,¿Qué debería de estar haciendo? -me rasque la nuca.-

-Pues...te había escuchado hablar solo -rió.-

-E-Eh...-me puse completamente rojo en ese instante.-

-¡Como sea! -sonrió y me abrazo.- ¿Me haces mis coletas? -me miro con esos ojos violetas que eran prácticamente un reflejo de los míos.-

-¡Desde luego,vamos! -la cargue en brazos hasta llegar a una silla del comedor.- ¿Sólo coletitas? -tomé uno de sus mechones de cabello.-

-¡Sí! -dio un par de aplausos,era tan dulce...-

-Está bien -cogí un cepillo y con cuidado lo pase por su cabello rubio.-

-Nick,¿Crees que Lysandro diga que hoy me veo más guapa? -se giró ligeramente y me miro.-

-¡Tú siempre estás muy guapa,como yo! -reí.-

-Uff -Nina soltó una leve carcajada.-

-¿Qué,acaso no soy guapo? -puse una de mis manos en mi cintura y la otra detrás de mi nuca cual modelo de revista para adolescentes.-

-No. -se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a mi.-

-P-Pero -fingi tirarme al piso dramáticamente.- mamá dice que soy especial

-¡Anda,levántate! -Nina me jaló de un brazo y me arrastró por una pequeña parte de la sala.-

-¡Maltratadora de hermanos! -me levanté luego de hacer mi "mini puchero" y le di un fuerte abrazo a Nina.-

-T-Te quiero,Nick -la pequeña rubia correspondió a mi abrazo con mucha ternura.-

-Y yo a ti,Nina -le di un beso en la frente.- no te vayas nunca...-la mire con cierta melancolía,la idea de que le pasará algo a Nina me aterraba,ella lo era todo para mi,mi razón para seguir adelante todos los días.-

[PoV Nina]

-Quizás seas tú el que se vaya primero -en vista de que mi hermano empezaba a ponerse sentimental decidí darle un giró cómico a la conversación.- ¡No dudo que un día de estos huyas con la vecina de junto! -me crucé de brazos "molesta".-

-¡Ja,ten por seguro que eso nunca pasará! -me sacudió el cabello.- ¿Ya estás lista?

-¡Sí! -sonreí mientras cogía mi bolso en forma de conejo.-

-¿Nos vamos ya entonces? -Nick tomó su parche y lo colocó en su ojo,como todos los días.-

-¡Claro que sí! -fui la primera en salir de la casa dando saltitos.-

-¿Quieres ir a una tienda en específico?

-¡Oh,quiero ir a la tienda nueva donde vi los accesorios que me gustaron! -dije mientras corría por la acera.-

-N-Nina,¡No corras! -sin darme cuenta crucé la calle sin precaución alguna.-

-¡Ups! -reí al llegar a la acera de enfrente.-

-... -vi como Nick se acercaba a donde yo estaba,aparentemente molesto.- ¡Ten más cuidado,maldita sea! -me tomó bruscamente del brazo.-

-¡S-Sueltame,me haces daño! -él nunca se había portado así conmigo.-

-¡Te pudo haber pasado algo peor! -me estrecho contra él,fuertemente.-

-¡I-Idiota!,¿Acaso crees que aún tengo 6 años? -por primera vez en mucho tiempo me había negado a uno de sus abrazos.- ¡Yo decido si paso corriendo la calle o voy a paso de tortuga! -le empuje levemente.- ¡Ya no soy una niña! -bajé la mirada y me di media vuelta.-

-No te lo tomes así...-me agarró del hombro antes de poder dar siquiera un paso.- se un poco más prevenida no más

-¡Y tú se un poco menos histérico! -me burle de él y camine a su lado hasta llegar a la parada del autobús para ir a la otra úes de un rato arriba del autobús llegamos al centro comercial.-

[PoV Lysandro]

-¡Leigh!,¿Has visto mi libreta? -gritaba desde mi habitación.-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! -respondió mi hermano desde la planta baja o más bien dicho,la tienda de ropa.-

-Oh no...-suspire agobiado mientras me ponía el saco.-ni siquiera recuerdo la hora a la que habíamos quedado -me senté en la cama con la esperanza de que un vago recuerdo de la conversación entre Nina y yo de la tarde pasada se hiciera presente.- dijo algo de las medias horas...¡Creo que dijo 4:30! -miré el reloj.- uhm,tengo tiempo aún -el reloj marcaba las 3:45 PM,por lo tanto me quedaban aún 45 minutos para llegar.- Sin embargo,para llegar a la otra ciudad son 30 minutos de camino...bueno eso si no hay demasiado tráfico.

-Se te ha hecho tarde,¿Verdad? -una voz burlona interrumpió mis pensamientos.-

-¿Qué? -me di la vuelta y un chico pelirrojo estaba en el marco de mi puerta.- ¡Leigh,se metió un pegelagarto!

-¡No seas payaso! -me tiró algo a la cara.-

-¿M-Mi libreta?

-Sí imbécil,eres tú el que habla de caballerosidad y dejas a una chica plantada,¡JAJAJA! -reía mientras me señalaba con el dedo.-

-¿De que hablas? -le miré consternado.-

-Mira la última hoja de tu libreta...-se puso una mano en la frente.-

-Cita con Nina 3:30...Oh no -cogí mis llaves y salí como un rayo de mi habitación.-

-¡Lysandro,espera,olvidaste tus pantalones!

-¿¡QUÉ!? -miré abajo y era falso,Castiel me había engañado.- Muy gracioso...-lo miré y se estaba partiendo de la risa.-

-¡Ya hombre,voy contigo para que no te pierdas! -me alcanzó y luego de 45 minutos llegamos al centro comercial.-

[PoV Nina]

Eran las 4:30 y no había señales de hermano y yo habíamos esperado bastante tiempo sentados en una banqueta del centro comercial,y al parecer él empezaba a cansarse.

-Ya Nina...vámonos -me jaló del brazo.-

-¡No,sé que Lysandro vendrá! -le miré a punto de llorar.-

-Ya pasó una hora...-me abrazo me había dejado plantada,había estado una hora esperando en el mismo sitio a que llegara...lo cual no pasó.-

-N-No es justo,Nick -no pude contener mis lágrimas,Lysandro me había brazos de mi hermano eran realmente confortables,casi tanto como los de Lysandro.-

-Ehem,¿Interrumpo? -Oh no...-

-L-Lysandro...-inmediatamente me separé de Nick y me levanté.-

-¿Quién es él,Nina? -sentí la mano de mi hermano tocar mi hombro.-

-¡Él es Lysandro! -me di la vuelta para poder ver a mi hermano.- Lysandro,éste es Nick,mi hermano -abrace a ía que cuando quería podía ser realmente desagradable.-

-Un placer -Lysandro extendió una mano para saludar a Nick.-

-Nick Lancaster,hazle daño a mi hermana y te enteraras de quien soy -él tomó la mano de Lysandro mientras sonreía de manera extraña.-

-Ah y yo soy Castiel -un chico extraño que estaba parado detrás de Lys levantó una mano haciéndose ía un aspecto completamente distinto al de él.-

-¡Me llamo Nina! -me acerqué a él y estire mi mano.-

-Ew,ese no es mi estilo.¡Choca ésos cinco!

-C-Claro -choque mi mano con la de él mientras sonreía.-

-Castiel,¿Qué manera de saludar es esa? -Lysandro lo miró alzando una ceja.-

-La mejor -se dio la media vuelta.- mucho gusto,Nina,adiós. -se fue mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo.-

-¡Que simpático es! -sonreí.-

-Sí,lo es -Lysandro suspiro.- disculpa la tardanza,perdí mi libreta y había olvidado la hora de la cita -se rascó la nuca apenado.- ¿Ya has hecho tus compras?

-¡Desde luego que sí! -mi hermano respondió en mi lugar.- ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a esperarte? -rodeo mis hombros con sus brazos.- Es decir,no es que seas taaaan indispensable -rió con malicia.-

-N-Nick,por favor -miré a Lysandro algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de mi hermano.-

-Bueno,sólo digo la verdad -me dio de palmaditas en la cabeza.-

-Como digas,¿Qué tal si vamos los 3 por un helado? -me puse a un lado de Nick.-

-Por mi está bien -Lysandro me tomó de la mano.-

-Bah...-Nick suspiro y me tomó de la otra de un rato compramos los helados y Nick comenzó a cuestionar a Lysandro.-

-Dime Lysandro,¿A qué te dedicas?

-¡Nick!

-Déjalo Nina,no me molesta responder -sonrió ligeramente.- estudio en el instituto Sweet Amoris,¿Y tú?

-Soy Chef,nada del otro mundo...

-Sin embargo es un buen trabajo

-Claro,además de eso puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Nina -tomó una de mis coletas y empezó a trenzarla.-ella lo es todo para mi

-No lo dudo,¿Y sus padres? -Lysandro,puedes empezar a odia hablar sobre mis padres,él dice que son personas egoístas por haberme dejado sola,no los quiere ni un poco.-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

-N-No es necesario ser grosero,Nick

-...-Lysandro suspiro agobiado.-

-L-lo siento -me acerqué a él.- no es que hablar de mis padres sea su tema favorito,es difícil... -infle las mejillas.-

-¡No es nada! -rió.- no debí preguntar,fue mi culpa,preciosa -se acercó a mi lentamente y beso mi mejilla.-

-Nina,alejate de él AHORA -mi hermano me jaló bruscamente del brazo.-

-¡Ay!,¿Qué rayos te pasa? -le miré molesta.-

-No te acerques a él,eso es todo.

-No es necesario que la lastimes,creo que entiende por las buenas -el peliblanco alzó una ceja evidentemente molesto.-

-Es mi hermana y puedo tratarla como yo quiera -Nick se levantó de su asiento,como si buscase pelea.-

-Pero no es la manera de tratar a una dama -Lysandro también se levantó.-

-¡Por favor no peleen! -me puse en medio de los sabía de que lado ponerme,¡Que me caiga un rayo!-

-No quieras hacerte el caballero conmigo,no sirve de nada -Nick me hizo a un lado y se puso frente a frente con Lysandro.-

-Yo soy así,no puedo evitarlo -se burlo.- estaría muy avergonzado de tener su comportamiento,joven una pena que le ponga ese ejemplo a Nina

-¡Yo doy lo mejor por mi hermana,no saques tus propias conclusiones! -Nick se subió las mangas de la camisa y le tiró un golpe a Lysandro.-

-¡N-Nick,no! -abrace a mi hermano fuertemente.- p-por favor,no le hagas daño -había empezado a llorar,me dolía el ver al chico que me gustaba y a mi hermano mayor pelear.-

-No te metas,Nina -Nick me dio un empujón que causó que cayera al piso.-

-...-Lysandro se quitó el saco y respondió al golpe anterior de mi hermano,me había dejado impresionada,no esperaba eso de él.- ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! -lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.-

[PoV Lysandro]

No me importaba el golpe ni la marca que me hubiese dejado la agresión del hermano de Nina,me importaba ella,desde el día en que la conocí algo había cambiado en mi,aunque fuera poco tiempo ella ya se había vuelto era necesario el rebajarme al nivel de aquel chico,no frente a una dama.- Ven aquí,Nina -le tendí mi mano.- no vale la pena que derrames tus valiosas lágrimas por tonterías como éstas -ella acepto a levantarse.-

-¡Oh,Lysandro! -me abrazo aún con lágrimas en los ojos,era un abrazo lleno de temor pero al mismo tiempo desprendía una calidez impresionante.-

-No pasa nada,no llores más -sequé sus lágrimas mientras que sentía su muy tersa piel.- Será mejor que me vaya,nos veremos el Lunes por la mañana,¿Vale? -me encorve y bese su frente ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermano.-

-V-Vale -ella asintió con la cabeza.-

-Je -al pasar junto a su hermano me detuve y con cinismo me despedí.- Un placer,Nick Lancaster -sonreí y me marché del lugar.-

[PoV Nina]

Todo había pasado tan rápido,estaba muy confundida,no sabía de que lado entre blanco o negro.

-Nick me tomó del brazo.- Vámonos a casa. -durante todo el camino a casa no le dirigí la palabra,aún me sentía muy triste por lo que había pasado en el centro comercial.- Nina -al llegar a casa la voz ronca de mi hermano se hizo presente.- tienes prohibido hablar o tener cualquier contacto con Lysandro -azotó la puerta de la entrada al cerrar.-

-P-Pero Nick -lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.-

-¡No quiero saber nada,Nina!

-Por favor...se más comprensible -el llanto que apenas hace unos minutos se había detenido estaba un día con muchas emociones.-

-¡La que tiene que ser más comprensible eres tú! -se acercó a mi amenazadoramente.- como sepa que vuelves a hablar con él me vas a conocer,Nina -me atrapo contra la pared acercándose a mi rostro,lentamente.-

-D-Déjame en paz por una jodida vez -dije con voz temblorosa.- ya soy grande y puedo hacer lo que me plazca -tomé a Nick por la camisa y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas.- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI,TE ODIO! -acto seguido salí corriendo a mi habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas.-

-N-Nina...

[PoV Normal(?)]

Véase a un chico rubio,con ojos color violeta,vestimenta victoriana y de aproximadamente 1.85 de altura tendido en el piso y con lágrimas rodando por sus joven Lancaster estaba deshecho,sentía rabia y tristeza por la manera prepotente con la que había tratado a su pequeña hermana y su acompañante.¿Desde cuándo el chico amable y educado se había vuelto todo lo contrario?,desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta lo que sentía por su amaba con locura y no quería que nadie más se le acercara,era suya y de nadie más.- Nina...-quería disculparse pero no podía,su orgullo era más grande que todo lo demá ía gritarle lo mucho que la amaba y que no quería que nadie la ía tenerla entre sus brazos mientras la arrullaba como cuando eran unos niñ no podía,debía aceptar que ese tiempo ya había pasado,ella ya había crecido y sabía lo que querí podría empedirselo por mucho tiempo,ni aunque implorara.

Sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos,después de todo,sólo era su hermano,su estúpido hermano mayor.-Bueno como bien dicen...el que no arriesga no gana -el chico se levantó con todo el coraje y la determinación del mundo,subió las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba en el cual se encontraba la habitación de su hermana y si bien no le diría que la amaba le pediría una disculpa por su mala actitud y sus rabietas de adolescente.- Nina,abreme la puerta -la puerta del cuarto de la chica se encontraba cerrada con llave,por lo tanto tuvo que tocar varias veces para al final obtener un "Largate" por respuesta.- ¡Si no me abres por las buenas,abrire yo! -dijo en tono a su habitación y cogió las llaves del cuarto de ésta abriendo la puerta en un dos por tres.-

[PoV Nina]

No quería verle,Lysandro y él lo eran todo para mi,pero... ¿Qué pasaría si no eligiera a la persona correcta? -Largate,Nick...-dije con lo poco que me quedaba de voz.-

-N-Nina,escuchame -él se acercó a mi y me tomó por el hombro.- p-perdoname

-¿Q-Qué? -nunca había peleado con Nick,no de ésta manera.-

-P-PERDONAME -se arrodillo a un lado mío.- me porte como un imbécil contigo y con Lysandro -noté que estaba llorando.- pero es porque te quiero y no quiero que nadie te haga daño -me abrazo mientras revolvía mi cabello.- ¿Podrías perdonar a éste pobre estúpido? -me miró a los ojos.-

-¡Oh,Nick! -lo abrace por el cuello y le di un beso en la mejilla.- eres un estúpido,pero eres mi estúpido -reí mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis podría estar molesta con él,no después de todo lo que había hecho por lo entendía,me quería y se preocupaba por mi y debo de decir que me considero afortunada al tener un hermano como él.-

-Ah y sobre lo de Lysandro -se rascó la nuca.- puedes hablarle y puedes traerlo cuando quieras...-desvío la mirada.- pero como se propase contig- -le interrumpí.-

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¡N-No!,es sólo que no me inspira confianza -me hizo a un lado y se recosto en el piso con ambos brazos puestos tras su nuca.-

-Si Nick,claro. -estuvimos un rato bromeando y diciendo tonterías para al final quedarme dormida en los brazos de mi un día maravilloso con todo y la pelea entre los chicos,además de que conocí a Castiel que al parecer es un gran amigo de mi querido Lys, ¡Quisiera tener la oportunidad de poder conocerle más a fondo!.De cualquier manera fue día perfecto...un día menos para estar más cerca de Lysandro.-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? owo<strong>

**¿Qué les ha parecido? uvu**

**Espero que les haya gustado:3 es para mi un placer escribir para ustedes :33**

**Una vez más,agradecimientos a Valérie Ainsworth por darme sugerencias para el capítulo de hoy.**

**Eres especial,mujer **

**Nos leemos a la próxima o3o/**

_**-LadyDestructor-**_


End file.
